Chuck vs Life
by Charahfan44
Summary: Sarah is pregnant, Morgan and Alex are getting married, Chuck bought the house, Casey is back...but will a returning secret organization- starts with an F- tear this happy life away? Will the Bartowski's return to the CIA yet again? Or will they run?
1. Chapter 1

Chuck was woken up differently than normal today. It wasn't the faint glint of sun in his eyes; it was the soft thud of clothes being thrown on the bed. He was laying on his right side, but as he opened his eyes, he turned to the left to see what the cause of his sudden wake-up was. He watched as his wife tried to zip up her favorite skin-tight sapphire blue dress and twirl around in circles while doing so. She grunted angrily, and pulled it off in a flash, throwing it onto the bed and crying. Chuck sat up instantly.

"Whoa, what's wrong baby?" He asked with worry.

"None of them fit!" Sarah yelled through her tears. Chuck pulled the covers off his body, and walked over to the closet where his wife stood in only her bra and underwear, with her growing stomach fully exposed. He wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry irritably into his chest.

"Honey, they aren't supposed to fit. You're pregnant." Chuck was no longer tense.

"Barely! I hate being a woman." Sarah flung herself onto the bed, letting her back hit the mattress.

"Babe, you're going to brain-damage our child." Chuck laughed and folded his arms.

"Our _child _isn't even a human being yet." Sarah closed her eyes and placed her hands on her face.

"Uh, ask Ellie about that one." Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe Ellie should've stayed in Chicago where she belongs." Sarah snapped vastly. She caught herself as the last word left her mouth and sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry Chuck. I never knew that pregnancy could be this ugly." She sighed. Chuck laughed at her.

"Sarah, pregnancy could never be more beautiful." He walked over to his wife, bent down, and kissed her. She smiled up at him.

"Okay, you passed." She laughed. "Can you hand me my clothes?" She pointed to her loose white tank top, and dark blue mid-thigh shorts that were lying on the ground by the closet.

"You sure?" Chuck wiggled his eyebrows.

"Positive." She said seriously. He knew not to push it.

* * *

><p>"Please don't be late man. I know you have pregnant wife, but I need my best man!" Morgan was extremely nervous.<p>

"Morgan, buddy, calm yourself. It's just a party. Plus, it's right outside of my apartment. And yours." Chuck laughed. The party was in the courtyard outside the apartments. He wouldn't be late. Morgan paced back and forth in Chuck's office. The company that Sarah had created had been in full effect for over a year, and it was great. They helped stop many hackers and cyber terrorists already. They had a great set of employees, and the building was huge. The office they were in now belonged to Chuck and Sarah. It was the fifth floor (the top) and it was spacious. A large desk with a computer and phone was towards the back of the room. Chuck was leaning against the front of it, while Morgan paced in front of the door.

"Yes Chuck, but this will set the tone for our marriage! And you're always late no matter what!" Morgan's hands flailed around. Morgan and Alex were planning to say 'I Do' in August, and it was already June. Chuck shook his head at his best friend and sighed. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"This is Chuck Bartowski, CEO of Carmichael Inc. How may I help you?"

"Hey honey, just me." Sarah's voice sounded on the other line.

"Oh, hey babe. Didn't see the number. What's up?" As soon as Chuck said 'babe', Morgan let out a groan and slapped his head.

"Are you headed home yet?" Sarah asked. Chuck checked his watch.

"Oh, crap! Yeah, I'm leaving now. Did you find something to wear yet?"

"No, I'll just show up in jeans and call it good." Sarah grumbled. Chuck laughed.

"See you in a bit."

"Okay, love you."

"You too Sarah." Chuck hung up the phone.

"Can we go now?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. But, I have to make a quick stop on the way home..."

* * *

><p>Sarah's long blonde curls hung perfectly over her shoulders. She had spent only five minutes perfecting her hair, as it was naturally curly. She walked into the kitchen in a nice shirt (that still fit) and jeans, looking for a quick snack. She smiled as Chuck walked through the front door. He was carrying a box wrapped in decorative paper. A pink bow was set on the top.<p>

"What's this?" She asked as Chuck handed it to her.

"Oh, just a little something for my perfect wife." He kissed her softly, and then lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomach. "And my unborn child." He smiled widely. He loved the look on Sarah's face as she opened the box and pulled the dress out.

"Chuck..." She didn't know what to say. The dress was a sapphire blue, the same as her favorite, but this one wasn't skintight. The material flowed, just enough to fit a pregnant woman. It stopped right above the knees. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck, and hugged him close.

"I had to pick it up when I saw the add for it in the paper this morning. The place is great actually, who knew they had an entire shop of maternity dresses?"

"No idea. But these will go perfectly with my flats!" Sarah let go of him, and hurried into their room to change. Chuck had already put on his suit and was sitting on the couch, when Sarah came out. Chuck couldn't contain his mouth from dropping open. The dress was perfect for his wife. And by the way that she twirled and glowed while wearing it, he knew she loved it. Sarah smiled at Chuck's reaction, walking up to him seductively and agonizingly slow. Chuck stood up to meet his wife halfway, and pulled her close. He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away before he could, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out the door. Chuck groaned. This was going to be a long but fun night. After a few hours at the party, things really started to lighten up. The DJ played the old hits, and many dance competitions broke out. Chuck battled Morgan of course, and was crowned the King of Dance. This was a great night of fun and relaxation for everyone. Sarah still hated the fact that everyone else had alcohol, but she shook the thought. She was pregnant after all, and her son or daughter was going to be healthier than he/she should actually be.

"Hey, how is everything?" Alex walked up behind Sarah.

"Hi!" Sarah hugged her friend after turning around. "Things are going great. It helps to have your best friend by your side." Sarah looked over to Chuck, who was dancing yet again by the fountain. Alex laughed.

"I know what you mean. Morgan has been great about all of this. He listens, but he still gives his own opinions." Alex smiled.

"Morgan is a great guy. I'm really happy for you guys."

"I have a question though." Alex bit her lip.

"Sure! Ask away. I've done this before." Sarah placed her hand reassuringly on Alex's arm.

"How scary is it? Getting married in front of all those people?" Alex swallowed hard.

"It isn't scary at all. I wanted to elope at first, but Chuck talked me out of it. And after I found my dress, I went crazy with the whole idea of the wedding. But when you're at the altar, all you see is him, and the rest of the world fades. And when he says his vows, you know that everything bad in your life won't matter, because he'll always be by your side." Sarah smiled. Alex let out a sigh of relief and hugged Sarah.

"Thanks! You're awesome." Alex laughed and walked over to Morgan, who was cheering on a friend in yet another dance competition. Chuck had sat out on this one, and he looked around that the party, spotting his wife. She smiled at him, and he walked over to her. His plastic crown had tilted to the side.

"Great, another prop." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, but this one is the best." Chuck smiled, kissing Sarah softly.

"You know, I think I like the James Bond look better." She made a face at him.

"Yeah, well I like this look better than the Princess Leia."

"Wow, that's saying a lot." Sarah raised her eyebrows. "I think the King of Dance is needed." Sarah nodded to a circle that had started forming. Chuck kissed her again, and bounded over to his crowd. Sarah laughed as she watched her husband pull out his most ridiculous moves. After another half hour, she suddenly felt strange. She didn't like it, so she sat down by the fountain. But everything she tried couldn't shake the craving she was having. She usually needed chocolate or chicken, but this was different. Chuck was in a conversation with Morgan, but Sarah had to interrupt.

"Uh, Chuck?" She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just a second babe." Chuck tried to finish his sentence.

"I need to talk to you _now Chuck_." She said urgently.

"Hang on a sec buddy." Chuck said to Morgan before Sarah pulled him a few steps away. "What is it Sarah?"

"You know how I have those weird cravings...a lot?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. What do you need this time? More chocolate?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what? I can make a quick trip to the store."

"I uh, I'm craving...you." Sarah barely made out the last word. Chuck's eyes widened.

"Oh. Oh! Like now?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded. Chuck didn't get to say goodbye to anyone as he and Sarah rushed back into their apartment before either of them could say 'okay'.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about last night." Sarah said guiltily as Chuck entered the kitchen.<p>

"No, it's totally fine." Chuck laughed. "I just hope that happens more often." He grinned like a five year old on Christmas. Sarah smacked him playfully.

"Thanks again for the dress, everyone loved it." Sarah grabbed the carton of Orange Juice out of the fridge."

"Don't thank me. Thank the dress shop. But it wasn't the dress that everyone loved Sarah, it was the beautiful woman wearing it." He said to her. She laughed at him delicately.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Whatever our 'non-human' child needs."

"Okay, are you going to hold that against me forever?"

"Nah, not forever." He kissed Sarah's forehead. "But, I have something I have to do today."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh really?" Sarah asked.

"Yep! And I have to leave now." Chuck looked at his watch. "I'll call you when I'm on my way home." Chuck left the apartment and hopped into Sarah's car. She had finally allowed him to use it as they were going to get another car when the baby came anyway. Chuck sped off towards his destination. He was already late. As he pulled up to the location, he saw the realtor in the driveway.

"You're late." She glared.

"Sorry! Couldn't let the wife know I was coming here." He stared at the white house with the red door and smiled. "You have the papers?"

"Of course." The realtor handed him a pen and the deed to the house. He happily signed it. "Great, it's all yours Mr. Bartowski."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know what the deal is with me and car accidents...but I can tell you right now that I'm not making anything go wrong with Sarah or the baby. The accident does play a part in this story, so pay attention. :) Thanks for the reviews I have so far, but I would love more! I do have an idea of where I'm going with this story now, so I'll post a new bio of it soon. Again, this story isn't filled with to much darkness, maybe a little once it progresses, we'll see. Please keep reading and commenting! Thanks! Oh, and if anyone wants to Beta for me, I would not turn you down. :)**

* * *

><p>"Why not get some movers?" Casey grunted. They were all standing in Morgan's apartment three days after Chuck had bought the house, and Sarah had left for the office early that morning. She didn't believe in maternity leave.<p>

"Because Casey, then she'll be on to me." Chuck frowned back.

"Of course we'll help you buddy!" Morgan said excitedly. Chuck's plan was to move a few things into the house and surprise Sarah. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

"I hope that you don't plan on putting the game chairs in first." Casey grumbled.

"Of course not. I'm thinking the hard stuff first. The couch, the TV, the bed." Chuck coughed the last one.

"Great, we're setting up a Bartowski love fest." Casey was less than enthused.

"Great!" Morgan was over-enthusiastic.

"Okay guys, we need to plan this fast. I want to be done by 6:00." Chuck clapped his hands together, and the three left the apartment. Getting the moving van was easy, but getting the things out of the apartment wasn't. After everything Chuck needed was finally in the van, the boys were exhausted.

"Good lord Chuck! You made me throw out my back!" Morgan exclaimed. Chuck sighed.

"Let's just get these things over to the house in one piece." Chuck replied. They jumped into the van and headed over to the place Chuck and Sarah would soon call home.

"What's Walker gonna do when she see's her bed magically disappeared, hmm?" Casey was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Uh, I didn't really think about that..." Chuck started to panic. What if this was a bad idea? Who was he kidding? This was a terrible idea!

"Well, I think it's romantic." Morgan saved Chuck from his own thoughts.

"Really buddy?" Chuck asked to the back seat.

"Yeah, of course! Sarah loves this type of thing. Not that I would know though..." Morgan babbled. Chuck laughed at his best friend and kept driving on.

* * *

><p>"How bad are we talking?" Sarah was typing away on her computer while talking to a client on speakerphone.<p>

"He stole over $3,000,000 out of my account. This is pretty bad." The client replied.

"Okay, well we can help you out for no less than $4,000. Take it or leave it." She was hoping she didn't screw this one up.

"What? $4,000?" The client exclaimed.

"Look sir, we are struggling here. I'm sorry if this is too much, but we need the money." Sarah almost started to beg.

"Uh, Mrs. Bartowski, I was going to say that your offer is the cheapest I've ever heard."

"What?"

"Did you not just hear that $3,000,000 was stolen from me? I'm a bit wealthier than I think you're imagining. I was going to offer you half of what you return to me." Sarah stopped typing and looked over to the phone.

"Sir, that would be 1.5 million dollars." She barely got out.

"I'm well aware of the price."

"You have yourself a deal. We'll have the money returned by tonight."

"Great. Thank you." The client hung up. Sarah _had _to call Chuck. But, she had to do her victory dance first.

* * *

><p>"Whoa baby, slow down." Chuck laughed into his iPhone4.<p>

"I just got a client who is willing to pay us half of his returned money!" Sarah yelled.

"Okay and how much was stolen?" Chuck was making sure Casey and Morgan were getting the bed up the stairs safely. "A little to the left!" He pulled the phone away from his ear and whispered so Sarah couldn't hear.

"Three million dollars." Sarah said seriously. Chuck dropped the phone and immediately picked it back up. "What was that?"

"I dropped the phone, sorry honey." Chuck said. "It sure seemed like you just said we've been offered 1.5 million dollars."

"We have been." Chuck fist bumped the air, and placed the phone back to his ear.

"Can I tell you just how much I love you?" He asked.

"Yes, I would love to hear it." Chuck heard Sarah's beautiful smile.

"I love you more than the entire Star Wars Trilogy." Morgan looked at him after the words escaped his mouth. Chuck smiled.

"Wow, that's a lot of love Chuck." Sarah laughed.

"Well, do I get any in return?" Sarah pictured him doing his Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"I love you more than my Smith&Wesson." Sarah stated.

"Okay, I'm definitely feeling an equal amount of love here." Chuck laughed back at her.

"I'm gonna get out of here and head home. Meet me there because I told the client we would have his money back by tonight." Sarah said. Chuck's eyes widened.

"Uh, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"With what?"

"Uh, Morgan is having a meltdown." He shrugged and gave Morgan his 'I don't know' face. Casey grunted and pulled the bed up to the master bedroom, with Morgan only lifting a tiny bit.

"Oh, okay then. When will you be home?" Sarah asked. _I am home,_ Chuck thought.

"Give me two hours?"

"Okay, fine." Sarah surrendered.

"I love you Sarah."

"Love you too Chuck." And with that, she hung up.

"Guys! Please don't ruin the doorframe!" Chuck yelled as he ran up the stairs to follow his friends.

* * *

><p>"Wow guys, looks great!" Chuck had spread rose petals all over, and placed chilled bottles of water on the bed.<p>

"Too cheesy for my taste." Casey said. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Looks great buddy!" Morgan patted Chuck on the back. The drawers and closet were full of Chuck and Sarah things, and the bed fit perfectly in the corner of the master bedroom. They had just enough to be able to stay here from now on. Chuck had brought in the fridge, and he had bought a new stove from the Buy More. Of course, he got a discount; he had been a previous owner. The cupboards were filled with cups, plates, bowls, and pans. The small drawers found by the stove were stacked neatly with silverware and dishtowels. All that was left were things for the baby's room, their computer room, the game room, and parts of the living room. He had filled their bathroom with everything as well. He dialed his phone to let Sarah know that he was headed home, but it went straight to voicemail. He called three times more.

"Huh, that's weird."

"What?"

"Sarah isn't answering."

"Maybe she's driving." Casey said.

"Yeah, but she usually answers anyway." Chuck shook the thought. "Thanks for helping me out with this, guys. Sarah will be really excited." Chuck smiled at the thought.

"No problem Chuck!" Morgan hugged his friend. Casey grunted.

"C'mon morons." He pulled Morgan downstairs and into the car, as Chuck followed. He couldn't wait until tonight. When Chuck got home, he opened the door calling his wife's name.

"Sarah?" He expected her to come running up to him, asking why her bed and clothes were gone. However, she didn't. His phone started to ring as if on cue, and he answered the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Bartowski?" The female voice asked.

"Uh, yeah, that would be me."

"We have your wife Sarah here at Burbank General Hospital, there's been an accident." Chuck dropped the phone and sprinted out to his car, not looking back.

* * *

><p>"Sarah! Baby!" Chuck Ran up to his wife who was sitting in a chair in the waiting room.<p>

"Hey, I'm fine, I'm fine." She said as Chuck took her face in his hands. She had a cut a few inches above her eye, with a bruise surrounding it.

"Excuse me? Why isn't my wife being checked out?" He yelled as a passing nurse.

"Chuck, calm down. Everything is fine. The doctor already saw me. I'm fine, the baby is fine, we're fine." Sarah smiled honestly.

"Somehow, I have a hard time believing that." Chuck frowned.

"It was just a little fender bender, nothing big." She raised her eyebrows. "I guess I was just too excited that we're going to be rich again." She laughed to herself, and Chuck relaxed a bit. At least she wasn't stressed out. Sure, she had been worried about the baby, and scared for a few moments that more damage had happened than was noticed, but she relaxed as soon as she heard Chuck's voice. He was here, holding her close, and that's all that mattered to her.

"I want you to get checked out just one more time okay? For me?" Chuck pleaded while hugging his wife.

"Fine, but only for you." Sarah sighed and reached up for a kiss. She hated hospitals, so he owed her big time for this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Tried to keep the light mood with this chapter, the whole Fulcrum thing will be in the chapter after next. I wanna keep chapter four focused on Charah and baby names. :) I know most of these chapters have been about Charah already, but I need just one more (mostly for myself) before I go into spy-scenes mode. I'm not going to pick any girl names like Emma or Mary or Sam, because everyone uses those. Won't promise that I won't choose Stephen as a boy name, because that's absolutely what Chuck would choose, but we'll see. I really honestly hate how others make their stories into Charah-porn, and I will NEVER do that. NEVER. You don't need graphics to make Charah, I mean, they don't in the show do they? The answer to that is no. So if you like Shwartz/Fedak type Chuck and Sarah, then chapter 4 is definitely for you. :) So, as always, please comment! And enjoy! The next chapter should be up soon. :)**

* * *

><p>"Chuck!" Sarah's yell erupted from the bedroom. They had just gotten home from the hospital, and Chuck had completely forgotten about the removal of their things...until now. He pretended as if he had no clue what was going on, and he rushed into the bedroom.<p>

"What?" He asked, as if he were extremely worried.

"Where the hell is my bed?" Sarah asked angrily, staring at the empty room in shock.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked, trying very hard not to crack a smile. Sarah glared at him.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, you better explain _now_." She poked his chest with her finger. Chuck couldn't stand it. She needed some good news.

"Okay fine, I surrender." He laughed and grabbed her hand. "Follow me." He smiled and led her right back out of the apartment (blindfolded) and out to the car. He was taking his wife home.

* * *

><p>"I'm still trying to pinpoint their exact location. They move around too much." The hooded figure was sitting in his jet-black car, just outside of the apartment area, talking on his phone.<p>

"It would've helped for you to cause much more damage than a fender bender." The voice on the other line said.

"At least I even got close. How many guys did you send last time that came back alive?" The Fulcrum agent scoffed to his boss.

"Just kill them before they have the chance to kill you, Price. Can't have my best agent dead."

"You got it boss." Ben Price hung up the phone and sang to himself. "Down will come baby, cradle, and all." Then he laughed, and waited for his marks to return.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you turned right and left way to many times...I have no clue where we're at, <em>and<em> I have a slight case of motion sickness." Sarah whined as Chuck helped her out of the car. He had pulled up right in front of their house.

"Well this will definitely help." He said as she took his hand and stepped onto the sidewalk. He let her go before him, but he unlocked the white gate for her. As they walked up the front steps, he could feel Sarah getting excited. Did she know where they were at?

"Why did we stop?" Sarah asked. Chuck had stopped her right before the red door. He opened the door quietly, revealing rose petals that led up to their new bedroom.

"Okay, open." He untied her blindfold, and he smiled as he heard her gasp.

"This is the house." Her hands were covering her mouth, and she delicately stepped onto the threshold. She looked around with her eyes getting teary, and Chuck couldn't help but hug her close.

"This is _our _house." He corrected her.

"You bought it?" She asked into his chest.

"A few days ago actually. We still have a lot to do, but I added the basics."

"How did we afford this?"

"Uh, we just did..." Chuck trailed, not thinking that this question would've come up.

"What do you mean, 'we just did'?" Sarah pulled away from him, and Chuck sensed anger in her voice.

"We don't really need to talk about this right now, babe." Chuck tried to lead her up to the bedroom to show her what he had done, but she ripped her arm away from him.

"Tell me the truth, Chuck." She glared. He sighed.

"I sold the Buy More." He barely made out.

"You did what?" Sarah screamed at him.

"I got a decent price for it, and it was about time we sold it anyway."

"What is a decent price to you?" Sarah asked irritably.

"Eight-hundred thousand..."

"Are you kidding me Chuck?" She yelled, not holding back. "We paid almost two million for the Buy More!"

"Well, it was enough to pay for the house, so I didn't really think about it." Chuck shrugged. Sarah shook her head at him.

"How much was the house?"

"Uh..."

"Chuck!"

"Okay, okay. It was four-hundred thousand. For the location of it, and the neighborhood..."

"And here did the other four-hundred thousand go?" Sarah was about to lose it completely.

"I'm saving it for when the baby comes."

"Excuse me?"

"I put the money into an account for our baby." Chuck explained.

"Chuck, you do realize that the Buy More was our main source of income, and we have a baby on the way right?"

"Of course I do, but the new business will keep us well taken care of." He stepped closer to his hormonal wife.

"The business? We are talking about the one that we pretty much just started, and the one that can barely make ten bucks an hour right?" Sarah was about to cry. Chuck closed the space between them and took her hands in his.

"Honey, this business that you created was a genius idea. We have an offer for almost two million dollars!"

"Yes Chuck, but that's one offer! When have we gotten any other offers like this?"

"We haven't, but we will. Have you met us before? We're the Bartowski's, Sarah. We bounce back from everything. Just like you told me when Decker froze our accounts. When you told me that I was the leader of our team. We're going to be fine Sarah, I promise you. And I never break a promise." Chuck smiled, and rested his forehead against Sarah's.

"You're lucky that I just happen to love you so much." Sarah smiled and closed her eyes.

"You're lucky that you happen to have a fantastic husband like me." Chuck smiled back at her and kissed her gently. This moment was perfect, despite the fighting. Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You want to go see our room don't you?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." Sarah nodded. She rushed up the stairs before Chuck could. He ran after her, and the rest of their day was spent in their familiar bed in an unfamiliar but homey room. Right at 8:00pm, Chuck realized he had to get the client's money back. So, he went into the office, got that done, earned 1.5 million dollars, and returned to his new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

Chuck felt someone watching him from behind, and he didn't like the feeling. He turned around to find his best friend Morgan right in front of his face. Chuck jumped.

"God Morgan! Give me a heart-attack why don't ya."

"Sorry buddy, but I couldn't help but notice that you're leaving. May I ask where you're headed at noon o'clock?" Morgan asked.

"If you need to know, I'm headed to the doctor's to meet my wife for a check-up." Chuck replied, not being able to hold back his smile. "We get to know the gender today." Chuck was beyond excited, but he honestly wanted a boy. A sporty, nerdy, blue-eyed boy. Who could also learn to kick-ass after he was old enough.

"Alright!" Morgan high-fived his best friend. Chuck laughed.

"I'll call you as soon as I know!" Chuck yelled as he left the office. Chuck sprinted out to the car, not wanting to be late. This was the most important check-up of their baby's existence, and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

* * *

><p>"This may be a little cold, Sarah." Doctor Jenkins said. Sarah was already lying on the check-up bed, with the doctor squirting light blue ooze on her stomach.<p>

"Sorry I'm late!" Chuck sounded as if he had run 100 miles as he walked in. "Traffic was horrible." He immediately walked up to where Sarah was laying, and kissed her.

"No worries, nothing important to see yet." Sarah smiled up at him.

"Alright, let's take a look." Doctor Jenkins started to take the sonogram, and Chuck stared at the screen with complete and utter joy. Sarah loved the look on his face, and it was imitating her own. But when the doctor's face changed, Sarah instantaneously started to panic. Chuck looked over to the doctor and felt himself start to sweat. He was sure he was hearing a heartbeat.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Well, it appears you don't have a baby in there." Doctor Jenkins said. Sarah grasped Chuck's hand with all of her strength, and just wanted to cry into him.

"Doctor, how is that possible? Last month, she was completely fine and so was the baby. How could this happen?"

"You misunderstand me when I say _a _baby, Mr. Bartowski. It appears as though there are two." Jenkins smiled. Sarah's eyes suddenly widened, and Chuck held his breath.

"Uh, two?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. The way they were faced was probably why I couldn't see both of them before. But there are definitely two babies in there." The doctor stared at the screen. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other in unison, and kissed lovingly.

"Doctor, you have no idea how much you've helped us." Chuck smiled at her. The doctor smiled back.

"And, there's both a boy and a girl in there. Fraternal twins, what a happy day for you two! I'll leave you to discuss some things while I go get the print out from the computer." Jenkins left the room. Chuck looked down at Sarah once again, but noticed she had started crying. The little sniffles turned into sobs in only a few seconds. Chuck hugged Sarah close, and stroked her hair.

"Everything's going to be okay Sarah, we're going to be fine." Chuck laughed.

"I know, I was just so scared with the accident but now we're having twins, I'm just so happy that we have such a perfect life." She said in between sobs. They stayed that way for about another two minutes, until the doctor came back in with the pictures of the sonogram. Chuck took it to work the next day to show everyone at the office, and mostly the women (and Morgan) were excited for him. Chuck was proud of himself, of the life that he had received. He still couldn't believe that he was married to the most beautiful woman, and that his sister had developed a new pair of glasses and a new program to help her regain her memories. He still couldn't believe that she was having his children, or that he was even having kids at all. He never dreamed of finding a woman who would love him back, but he did.

"How excited are ya buddy?" Morgan patted him on the back.

"Pretty excited Morgan." Chuck laughed, walking back into his office and sitting down at his desk.

"I can't wait to be an uncle to two kids!" Morgan smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing I saved four-hundred thousand dollars. Four Bartowski's are gonna be a lot of work."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So...I just pulled an all-nighter. Couldn't sleep but definitely facing the consequences now! :P Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, I ran out of energy and things to write about. I can tell you that the next chapter starts the action and adventure of the story. Chapter 6 might not be exactly what you expect, but I'm the author so deal with it! ;) Keep commenting and please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh Sarah, I'm so proud of you." Emma looked around Sarah's new home and smiling at her daughter.<p>

"Your yard is huge, Sarah!" Molly came bursting in through the back door.

"Yes it is, Chuck made sure of it." Sarah laughed at her younger sister. Molly still had the same button-nose and beautiful blue eyes, but her cheekbones were becoming more defined and she had side bangs instead of front bangs. She had just turned ten, and she reminded Sarah everyday. "Oh wow." Sarah put her hand to her stomach.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, one of them is kicking like crazy." Sarah frowned. "They're really active at five months!"

"Maybe one day I can teach them how to play soccer like me." Molly smiled at Sarah.

"Sure, but they still have a while." Sarah laughed back.

"You mind if I feel?" Emma asked her daughter politely.

"Of course not, go ahead." Sarah beamed at her mother. She was glad to be sharing this experience with her. She would be seeing a whole lot more of her mother when the babies came.

"Can I go play outside again mom?" Molly asked sweetly.

"Sure, just stay in the yard, okay?"

"Okay!" Molly bounded through the living room and kitchen, and then out the back door again.

"I couldn't even really imagine one, let alone two." Sarah sighed, letting her hand drop to her lap again. She and her mother were both on the couch.

"It'll get easier and more comfortable over time." Emma reassured her. "I had practice with one before I got the other, but you're already doing great so I have no doubts for you."

"Thanks mom, I'm really glad you think so."

"Anyone home?" Chuck opened the front door and walked through.

"Yeah, we're in here!" Sarah yelled from the living room, even though it was only about 20 steps away from the door.

"Oh, if I knew we had company, I would've brought some food." Chuck set his laptop case down by the record player in the corner, and walked up to the couch. Sarah tilted her head back, allowing Chuck to kiss her quickly.

"That's quite alright Chuck, we should probably get going anyway. We've been here for a while now." Emma smiled and stood up, and Sarah mimicked the movement.

"We?" Chuck asked, looking to his wife.

"Chuck!" Molly never stayed in one place for too long. She ran up to Chuck and hugged him tight.

"Hey there, kiddo." He laughed.

"We have to get going Molly." Emma said to her second child.

"But mom! Chuck just got here." She whined.

"You can always stop by later this week." Chuck said to her.

"Promise?" Molly looked at him with her gigantic blue eyes.

"Cross my heart." He smiled.

"You're the best!" Molly hugged him once more, then Sarah, then jumped out the front door.

"You have your hands full with that one." Sarah laughed as she hugged her mother goodbye.

"You have no idea." Emma laughed back. She hugged Chuck, then followed her daughter, saying her goodbyes. As soon as the door closed, Chuck plopped onto the couch and sighed.

"Long day honey?" Sarah asked, sitting down next to him.

"You could say that. Morgan screwed up the numbers from last month, so I had to stay and fix those. Sorry I didn't call, I lost track of time." He apologized.

"It's totally fine. I was occupied here." Sarah half-smiled. She rested her head on Chuck's shoulder, and he had his head tilted all the way back so it was resting on the frame of the couch.

"You know, I was thinking today..." Chuck trailed. His eyes were closed.

"Of course you were. There's never a time when you _aren't _thinking." Sarah chuckled.

"Okay," Chuck chortled back, "But, I really was thinking about something important."

"Like what?" Sarah's eyes had closed now too, and her feet were resting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Names." Chuck concluded.

"Names?"

"Yeah, you know, for our non-human children." Chuck remembered their conversation from a few months back.

"Really? That again?" Sarah whined.

"Last time, I promise." He wrapped his arm around his wife.

"So...names."

"Yeah. We should probably figure those out before they come."

"Yeah, we probably should."

"Uh, you have any ideas so far?" Chuck asked.

"No, not really, but I'm guessing you do?"

"Just one." Chuck opened his eyes, and so did Sarah. They looked at each other and she smiled yet again.

"Let me guess...Stephen?"

"Too weird?"

"Weird? Why is that weird? A lot of guys name their kids after their fathers."

"Yeah, but not their dead fathers who were kinda psycho and created a super computer."

"Chuck, your father was brave, and he sacrificed himself to save his kids. I really like Stephen."

"Really?"

"Really. And how about Jack for the middle name?"

"It definitely fits." Chuck snickered. "Our son will be a handsome psycho con artist."

"And what about our daughter?" Sarah asked once she had finished her giggle fit.

"Hmmm. Something tells me you have a suggestion." Chuck raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, I had a best friend in Kindergarten, and we said that we'd name our kids after each other. We lost touch after I switched schools. But I never forgot her name." Sarah looked down at her hands in thought.

"And?"

"Her name was Lily."

"Lily and Stephen." Chuck said aloud. "Sounds perfect." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I think Lily Mary sounds good. Your mother has been great to me, and I don't think mine will mind."

"You sure? We don't want our daughter to turn into a spy." Chuck teased. Sarah shook her head playfully at him and then felt another big kick as she had earlier. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah, just another kick. I swear, they already know karate or something." Sarah placed a hand on her stomach again and grinned at her husband.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, do you know who their mother is?"

"Here," Sarah grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Just wait for it. You're lucky you aren't a woman." Chuck jumped back in surprise when he felt the kick.

"And that doesn't hurt?" He asked.

"Not really. Just feels odd." Her stomach growled. "Good lord, I'm going to need to go on a jog every day." She shook her head.

"I'll make you whatever you want, you just stay put. I'll even let you sleep while I cook." Chuck got up and kissed her on the forehead. He started towards the kitchen, but Sarah stopped him.

"Are you going to let me order first?" She giggled.

* * *

><p>"You've been on this assignment for over two months Price! Do I need to send another agent in?"<p>

"No boss, I'm perfectly capable." Ben replied. Fulcrum had been even harsher since they had recreated the company.

"Then prove it. Kill them now Price!" The new director grumbled and hung up. Ben had gotten a hotel, and had been staying there for a while now. He knew it was time for him to kill the Bartowski's, but he didn't feel right about it. Wasn't the woman pregnant? Sure, he had killed many times before, but never anyone under the age of twenty. Now he had to kill a baby. An _unborn _baby. He felt horrible. However, he kept telling himself to push past it, and he would.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys! I know this one has been a while, and I jumped through the last bit of this chapter kinda quickly. I've been so busy! I hope I don't let you down, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Agent Price had to figure out a smooth way to do this. He never made his kills messy. Never. He was hiding in the bushes across the street from the Bartowski household, and he knew only one of them was home. He could see her watching TV in the living room through the window. His binoculars made her face extremely clear to him. She had curly blonde hair that fell just below her chest line. He saw her amazing blue eyes, and he could sense her kind, loving, and motherly personality.<p>

"Quit talking yourself out of this!" He muttered to himself. He didn't want to do this at all, but he needed the Intersect back for his boss. And the only way to make sure no one came after them again, he had to kill all of the Bartowski's, and retrieve the intersect in the process. _I'll just make sure he comes home now. _Ben thought. And he dialed his phone.

"This is Carmichael Inc, how may I help you?" Chuck answered cheerfully.

"You better get home now; if you don't hurry, your wife may not be alive when you do."

"Uh, excuse me? Who is this?" Chuck sat up straight.

"An old friend sent me to retrieve the intersect."

"If you come even an inch away from Sarah, I w_ill_ blow your brains out. You can believe me on that." Chuck warned.

"Well, I'm already here, so you might want to get here." And the line went dead. Chuck bolted out of the office, and tried calling Sarah as he rushed to the car, but she didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Sarah got up from her spot on the couch, and slowly wandered into the kitchen. She was hungry again, even though she had eaten only twenty minutes ago. She sighed heavily to herself, thinking about how much she was going to have to work out after the twins came. She shook the thought immediately, not wanting to think about it anymore. She checked the fridge, and then grabbed some eggs out. She frowned at the egg carton, and put it back, knowing that she didn't want that to eat. She eventually put two pieces of bread in the toaster, and they had just popped back up when Chuck rushed into the house through the back.<p>

"Sarah!" He rushed up to her without delay and started to check her over for any injuries.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" She asked, stopping his hands and taking them in hers.

"C'mon." Chuck led her to a door she hadn't ever seen before. How could she not know what was in her own house? Chuck opened it, and a small 14-step stairway going down into a black space was revealed. Chuck flicked on a light to their direct right, and helped her down the stairs. Once at the bottom, they were standing in a small square hallway made of cement.

"Are we under ground?" Sarah asked Chuck.

"Yeah, I had the CIA put this here just in case." He unlocked a steel door with his handprint on a scanner just left of the door. The lights to the underground lair provided life to the huge space.

"This looks exactly like Castle." Sarah looked around.

"Except without an elevator or staircase. And I told them to leave out the cells and interrogation rooms, and put actual rooms in instead." He walked up to a computer in the next section of the mini-castle and turned it on immediately. Six segments were shown, with video-recordings in each one. Sarah leisurely walked up behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Chuck hadn't ever told her about a security system!

"I set this up a little while ago." He checked each segment carefully. "Here. This is our guy." Chuck pointed out a figure hiding in the Jones's big bushes across the street. Sarah squinted to see the shape.

"Our guy?"

"I got a call at work. This guy is here for me."

"Why? You haven't done anything spy related for the past year." Sarah argued.

"Yeah, but I'm still the intersect Sarah. I knew this was gonna happen." Chuck sighed. Sarah took his face in her hands.

"Chuck, this is _not _your fault. You may have chosen to put the glasses back on, but you saved many people in doing so. And you still managed to run a Buy More, bring me back, and buy us a house. Not to mention create a new business from scratch." She rested her head against his.

"Thanks honey." Chuck smiled and kissed her quickly. "But, I need you to stay here, okay?"

"Why?" Sarah took a step back, crossing her arms. Chuck pointed to a different segment this time, and Sarah noticed the man coming into the house. "So you're going to go get yourself killed? Great plan, Chuck." She said sarcastically.

"Please just stay here." Chuck walked into the armory and grabbed a tranq gun. He cocked it, and tucked it into the back of his pants. "And, I have this place designed to only listen to me. You can't lock or unlock it."

"You're kidding." Sara narrowed her eyes.

"Nope. C'mon Sarah, I know you. It doesn't matter if you're pregnant or not, you always try to save me." He smiled, walking backwards to the entrance. Sarah followed him, walking forward.

"Yeah, because most of the time you actually need saving!" She was irritated now. Chuck kissed her once more, slightly longer than the last, with his hands on her face.

"I'll be back, I promise." He placed a hand on her stomach, and then left. He made sure the entrance was locked. Leaving Sarah wasn't an easy thing to do, and making her feel useless was even harder. However, she was pregnant and he needed to keep her safe from anything. He locked the metal door safely behind him, and entered the main part of the house quietly. Chuck held his tranq gun securely outstretched in front of his body, ready to shoot at any second. The man was just around this next corner. And Sarah was probably watching him. He couldn't let her watch, not if he could possibly die. Chuck looked to the camera in the far right hand corner above him, and shot at it. _Sorry Sarah, that was for your own good. _He thought. A hand suddenly connected with his face, and he dropped immediately. He kicked his leg out to floor the man, but failed. The intersect finally kicked into action, and Chuck sprang up, kicking the man in the chest. Chuck threw a few punches and connected each time. He kept fighting, and tried to get a good look at the intruder, but a roundhouse connected with his face and knocked him out cold.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" Sarah yelled and threw her hands in the air. Of course, Chuck would shoot the camera. How did a tranq gun even affect a security cam like that? Sarah had no idea what to do. She couldn't get out, she couldn't see Chuck, and she couldn't call anyone. Wait a second. Why would Chuck not stock an emergency phone? He had many iPhones as a parting gift from selling the Buy More. She walked into the room over, and searched frantically until she found what she had been looking for. She saw that all of the needed numbers were already listed, though she had Morgan and Casey's numbers memorized by heart. She dialed Casey first, as she knew he would be with Morgan.<p>

"Hello?" His usual grunt came from the other line.

"Casey!"

"Walker?" He never called her Bartowski. And Sarah didn't mind either, he was her old partner and she always remembered what they had been through when he called her by her maiden name.

"Chuck's in trouble Casey. Someone is in the house with a gun, and Chuck shot the camera so I couldn't see, and he isn't wearing a vest, and I have no clue if the intersect is working-" Casey cut her off.

"Walker! Calm down. I'll grab my gun and head over. Where are you?"

"Chuck locked me in an underground safe house type thing." She pouted.

"Can you get out?"

"No. He has a program installed, and it only reacts to his voice."

"Good."

"What? Good?"

"Sarah, you're pregnant. Bartowski was smart...for once." Casey grunted. Sarah had forgotten she was pregnant for a few moments.

"Right. Please hurry Casey."

"Hey, Sarah! We're gonna come rescue Chuck!" She heard Morgan yell in the background.

"We'll hurry." Casey said and hung up.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Chuck asked? His eyes were swollen shut, and he had been beaten up pretty good.<p>

"I'm here to take back something very valuable to us." The trespasser replied.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He punched Chuck again. He had strapped Chuck to a chair, with duct tape around his wrists, and rope around his legs.

"Look, just leave my family alone."

"Sorry Mr. Bartowski, but I can't do that." Agent Price started to examine his gun slowly. Chuck swallowed hard.

"Please, I'll give you whatever you want." Chuck cried. Agent Price used his left hand to grab something out of his back pocket. Chuck froze when he saw what it was.

"Do you recognize these?" Agent Price asked Chuck deviously.

"What are you doing with those? Who gave those to you?" However, before Price could answer, Casey and Morgan cam bursting through the front door. They easily took out Price and unstrapped Chuck.

"You okay buddy?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, you alright Bartowski?" Casey grunted.

"I will be. We need to get him downstairs. I had some holding cells built down there." Chuck replied. Casey and a struggling Morgan brought the unknown agent down to the base of the house, while Chuck opened the steel door and Sarah slammed into him.

"Chuck, don't you ever do that to me again! Pregnant or not!" She placed tender kisses all over his face, careful not to hurt him. After the short-lived reunion, Chuck directed Casey and Morgan to a holding cell. While he talked to his old team around the main table in the third room, Sarah tended to his bruises and cuts. He stood up when she was finished.

"We need to figure out what he wanted." Sarah said before Chuck could speak. "Not just because we're in danger, but we need to stop all of this once and for all."

"She's right Bartowski; you have kids to worry about now. Plus, you guys quit. You can't keep going back to your old habits."

"Yeah buddy. You have to think about this." Morgan added.

"GUYS!" He yelled, and all of their heads snapped to him. "I know what they want. I know what they're after." He placed the glasses on the table, and watched all of their faces turn to horror. "They're after what they've always been after. They want what everyone wants now. They want me."


End file.
